1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vortex induced vibration suppression and more particularly to an improved apparatus for suppressing vortex induced vibrations in vertical risers of oil and gas well drilling platforms and production platforms. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved vortex induced vibration suppression apparatus, also known as a strake, wherein the improved apparatus includes an elongated body of flexible polymeric material such as polyurethane, the body having a wall surrounding a continuous open-ended bore, a plurality of helical vanes provided on the body, (preferably integral therewith) that extend along the length of the body and a longitudinal slot that extends through the wall enabling the body to be separated such as during placement upon a pipe, riser or pipeline.
2. General Background of the Invention
Vortex induced vibration suppressors are devices that have been used commercially to prevent vortex induced vibration. It has been stated that risers such as those associated with TLP type platforms suffer from vortex induced vibration or “VIV”. Floatable and tension leg platform (TLP) risers suffer from vibration induced vortex caused by ocean currents, for example. VIV can be an acute problem in deep water drilling operations. As the current flows around an unsupported pipe such as a pipeline riser, it creates vortices on the leeward side of the pipe. Vortices produce minute pressure fluctuations that create vibrations on the leeward side of the pipe. When these vortices break away from the pipe, they set up vibrations which will dynamically excite the riser and cause the pipe to fail prematurely. Strong currents increase the amount of vortex induced vibration (VIV).
Presently, there are a number of commercially available vortex induced vibration suppressors. One such product is available from Mark Tool Company of Lafayette, La. Another commercially available vortex induced vibration suppressor is available from CRP Marine Products of England. Another commercially available vortex induced vibration suppressor or “strake” system is being commercialized by Dunlaw of Aberdine, Scotland. Another device that is commercially available and that suppresses vortex induced vibration is sold under the mark Uraduct® VIV.
One of the problems of placing a vortex induced vibration suppressor on an oilfield riser pipe such as the riser associated with a deep water oil and gas well drilling or production platform is the problem of installing or placing the strake. This problem can be solved by using an underwater diver or divers. However, such a procedure is dangerous and very costly. Some VIV devices have multiple parts that limit overall structural strength.